Implantable medical leads for use with implantable pulse generators, such as neurrostimulators, pacemakers, defibrillators or implantable cardioverter defibrillators (“ICD”), have lead connector ends on the proximal ends of the leads that are received in implantable pulse generators for mechanical and electrical connection to the implantable pulse generators. Lead connector ends often employ connector pins that are mechanically and electrically connected to an electrical conductor extending through the lead body to an electrode on the distal end of the lead body. For example, the connector pins may be electrically and mechanically connected to an inner helically coiled electrical conductor. Some such connector pins may need to be rotatable relative to the rest of the lead body to enable the helically coiled electrical conductor, which may be in electrical connection with a helical anchor electrode, to rotate relative to the rest of the lead body, thereby allowing the connector pin and helically coiled electrical conductor to be rotated to allow the helical anchor electrode to be screwed into cardiac tissue to secure the lead distal end to the implant site.
Current lead connector end configurations are expensive to assemble and provide tensile strength that is less than desired with respect to a connector pin being pulled from a lead connector end assembly.
There is a need in the art for a lead connector end assembly that offers improved tensile strength and reduced manufacturing costs. There is also a need in the art for methods of manufacturing and using such a lead connector end.